Venoct (anime)
(EP050-EP053) Griffin Burns (EP119) | seiyu = }} is one of the side characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch anime series''. History Prior Events Long ago, Venoct used to live in a home that had friends and family before it got destroyed and burned down by a threatening Yo-kai called Rubeus J. He eventually turned into a Yo-kai from the anger he built up from his feelings of revenge. Yo-kai Watch anime series Season 1 Venoct's Revenge Venoct arrives at Springdale in Venoct's Revenge: The Search and senses that Rubeus J might be in the area. When Venoct meets Nate, he solemnly explains what the Yo-kai looks like by describing some of the features that bear resemblance to Jibanyan. The Yo-kai noticed him saying it, and then he gets scared because of the similar-looking appearance. In EP051, he depicts where Rubeus J's lives and who he lives with. Everything he talks about resembles Nate's house, Nate's parents, Nate himself, and Whisper. In EP052, he depicts Rubeus J's minions. They resemble the Springdale Elementary students. In EP053, Jibanyan was ready to confess he is Rubeus J until the real Rubeus J showed up. He explains how he became a Yo-kai and angrily beats Rubeus J and his minions. Rubeus J admits defeat, but he describes a Yo-kai who is more powerful than him, that being Hardy Hound. Venoct thanks Nate and gives his medal before flying away. Jibanyan waves goodbye, but Nate and Whisper are worried that his next victim may be Komasan. Season 2 In ''Hapyon Detective Agency: Case No. 5: The Curious Case of the Serial Nose-Picker'', he, Kyubi, and Dandoodle are among the victims in Hailey Anne and Usapyon's mystery. He is first summoned by Nate in EP109 to prevent housekeeper Yo-kai Got It Maid from launching the missiles that would have annihilated Earth. Venoct successfully breaks her shield, but just as he was about to punch her, the timer went off and stopped what she was doing. Venoct, Nate, and Jibanyan were speechless for moments until Whisper returned healthy. In ''Yo-kai Grand Prix'', he, Kyubi, and Snottle compete as a team in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. They are defeated when Nate uses a Cuttincheez's stink rocket on them forcing them to pick their noses and crash into a rock. In EP120, he's recruited by Sangokushi commanders Komasan and Komajiro. He proceeds to slaughter a tiger, but Komasan proves the tiger is friendly and he gets annoyed when bitten by the tiger. In EP138, he is summoned by Nate, along with Kyubi, Robonyan F, Lie-in Heart, Snartle, and Shogunyan to attack El Gutso. Season 3 ''Yo-kai Watch!'' Relationships Nathan Adams Jibanyan Rubeus J Venoct is heavily known to have a deep hatred for Rubeus J after his village was engulfed in flames, killing all of his friends and family. Jerry Upon first meeting Jerry, Venoct finds him annoying instead as Jerry compliments the Yo-kai and finds him as cool. However, when Jerry started to pull Venoct's dragon scarf and used it as a jump rope, Venoct gets irritated, and also got to the point where he wanted to kill Jerry, but was stopped by Nate many times. Trivia Category:Anime characters